Welcome to Being a Grown Up
by Ogey-Ogey-Ogey
Summary: *Sequel to 'Pregnant and 17'* Follow the lives of Bella, Edward and Riley as this little family grows up together, with some happy and sad times, will Edward and Bella cope with being grown up's at twenty? All Human *Recommend you read 'Pregnant at 17' to follow this story on*


**Disclaimer - SM owns all characters**

**Hey everyone...I'm back!  
**

**I know it's been a while since I last updated, but I've been very busy with uni work and have only now had chance to finish the first chapter of the sequel to 'Pregnant at 17'! :D**

**I've got a good feeling about this story, and I hope you will all enjoy where I plan on taking this. **

**Thank you to everyone who stuck with 'PA17', it really meant a lot to me that people were still reading it!**

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

My life, at the moment, seemed to be perfect.

Now, I know what you must be thinking, how can someone's life ever be perfect? But as far as I was concerned, mine was.

Three years had passed; I couldn't believe it! Time has literally sped past me within a blink of an eye, and I had so much to show for it. Within three years, so much had changed, not just for myself, but for everyone around me. I was now 20 years old, no longer a teen, and Edward was nearing 21. We'd grown up so much in the past three years, you wouldn't think that we were just some silly teenagers not so long ago, clueless to how the world worked. We'd both managed to graduate high school, which shocked a lot of people secretly. I mean, we'd started of being two 17 year olds with a baby on the way and no clue as to what life was going to be like for us, but, with the hard work we've both put in, we both managed to prove a lot of people wrong and finish high school.

That's not all that's changed. Rosalie and Emmett had also moved on in their lives, and they were now living in California, with Rose working for some flash magazine writing help articles, and Emmett had opened up his own garage where he was his own boss and he had a team of people working for him, who'd of thought it? Also, another big thing that's changed in their lives is that, about six months ago, Emmett decided to take the plunge and ask Rose to be his wife, which, of course, she said yes to. It was amazing, they really deserved to be happy, they were each others' soul mates for life.  
Another massive change to the family is that it has extended again, this time with Alice and Jasper. Yes, they finally had their little baby girl, Georgia. She really did make an entrance into the world though, but then again, Alice was always one for pulling out all the stops. When Alice was 39 weeks, little Georgia decided that it was time to come out during a dinner party we were all having to celebrate Esme's birthday. Let's just say, it was a night none of us would ever forget, neither would my parents, most of Esme and Carlisle's friends from work and some extended Cullen family members. If it wasn't for the quickest driving in the world by Jasper, baby Georgia would of been born right in the Cullen house hold, but luckily, they made it to the hospital just in the nick of time for Georgia to be born, weighing a healthy 8lbs 4oz. She was beautiful, the most precious little girl. Carlisle and Esme were over the moon, of course, but the biggest shock was when Alice's parents showed up at the hospital with a stuffed toy and a balloon, even though Alice hadn't really spoken to them since she broke the news that she was pregnant, and even though they said they would have nothing to do with her if she kept the baby. Now, they keep in touch with Alice most days, and they really do love that little baby.

As for my baby, well, he was no longer a baby anymore. Riley was just about to turn three, and he was the most cutest toddler in the world! I know, of course I'm going to be more bias than everyone else because he's my child, but he honestly made me laugh with some of the things he would do. He started talking and walking by the time he was two, and since then, he's kept Edward and myself on our feet constantly. He really was building his own little personality now though, and I could tell he was really going to be a boys boy. True to his word from when he was only a couple weeks old, Edward had already introduced Riley to the world of baseball, and bought him his first catcher's mitt a couple of weeks ago. Riley was such an active toddler though, and he really loved doing things constantly. It was exhausting at times, but to see the smile on his face was worth any amount of energy I was using up. And of course, baby Georgia was no longer a baby, as she is only six months younger than Riley. It really did work out to everyone's advantage that mine and Alice's babies were born to be in the same grades in school, because it meant we could both go through all of this new stuff together, and it gave both Riley and Georgia each others' company. They really did love each other, you could already tell that, and you can tell that Georgia really takes after her mom because she bosses Riley around all ready; she really is strong minded for such a small girl.

Everything was just perfect, and as far as I could see, nothing in my life could go wrong at this point.

...

"Edward, can you get Riley dressed ready to take him to my parent's house?" I shouted to Edward from the bathroom where I too was getting ready.

"Yeah, no problem babe," Edward shouted back, "right, come on Riles, time to get dressed bud." I could hear Edward talking to our child and I smiled at how he was calling him 'Riles' and 'bud'. I saw Edward and Riley walking down the corridor, passed the main bathroom and into Riley's room where Edward would attempt to get him dressed. Edward and I had our own place now, a small but big enough apartment just down the road from the Cullen household. It was perfect, it had two bedrooms, both quite reasonable sizes, two bathrooms, a living area and kitchen. It was our own little home, and we'd definitely made it ours. We had hundreds of pictures hanging on every possibly space in most rooms; pictures of our little family, pictures of the whole family, ones of Edward and I when we were younger, my parents, basically everyone we were very close to. Our little apartment was ours, and we loved it.

"Dad, why can't I wear my baseball stuff? I really like it!" I could hear Riley talking to Edward.

"Because you can't wear it all the time bud, you have other clothes that are just as cool as your baseball ones." Edward was trying to persuade Riley not to wear his baseball jersey, again, and to put on some normal clothes. I walked out of the bathroom and into Riley's bedroom to see Edward picking up different tops and showing Riley, who did not look amused at all.

"I told you so..." I sort of sang to Edward, who looked over at me with a confused face.

"Told me what?" He asked.

"I told you that you shouldn't of given him the jersey until his birthday, I told you he'd want to wear it all the time...this is your own fault." I said smugly; I loved being right.

"Be quiet and help me pick something cool for our son to wear today." He said, turning back to the closet and pulling out another hanger with a top on.

"How about this Riles, this is just as cool as your jersey!" Edward said with such enthusiasm, but my son obviously got his brains, because he wasn't falling for it at all.

"Dad, I want to wear my baseball stuff!" Riley said, arms crossed and sat on his bed. Edward looked at me for some back up, but I couldn't help but laugh at him. As Riley was getting more older, I could see little things that reminded me of myself or Edward, for example, the crossing of the arms when you don't get your way, he'd definitely picked that up off of me. Again, Edward looked at me for some sort of answer, and in the end I walked over to the bed and sat next to Riley.

"Right, how about this? You can wear your baseball stuff later when we go and see Grandma and Grandpa, but for now, can you wear something else to see nanny and bampy? I'm sure you'll look very cool in anything sweetie." Riley rolled his eyes and in the end nodded his head in agreement. I got up off the bed and walked over to the closet next to Edward who was holding about five different hangers.

"You're welcome." I said and bumped my hip into his. I started giggling and he started tickling my waist. I burst out into laughter which made Riley laugh. Once we were all done laughing, Riley finally put on an outfit that was approved 'cool' and we finally managed to set off to my parents house.

Edward and I had both agreed that my parents were going to be nanny and bampy, whilst Carlisle and Esme were going to be Grandma and Grandpa. Both parents liked their assigned names, so it worked out well for everyone. As we walked down the steps of the apartment and into the parking lot, Riley ran ahead and straight to Edward's car. Once we'd put Riley into his seat and Edward and myself were in ours, we set off to my parents house, which was about 10 minutes away from our apartment.

As we pulled up into the drive way of my parents' house, my mom was out in the garden, doing something to her flowers, as per usual. The weather was surprisingly nice for December, quite cool but sunny. Once Edward had pulled Riley out of the car, he shot off up to my mom whilst shouting at her.

"Nanny!" He said with such joy, he really did love all of his grandparents. My mom turned around and a big smile came across her face.

"Hello sweetheart!" She said, kneeling down and holding her arms out for him. Riley ran straight into them and my mom embraced him. She kissed the top of his head before letting go of him.

"I think your bampy is in the house, go say hi to him." She said, and Riley shot off into the house where we could hear him screaming for my dad. I walked over to my mom with Edward and gave her a hug as I approached her.

"Hi mom." I said as I embraced her. She did the same to Edward before setting down her gardening gloves and walking us inside.

"How's everything then?" My mom said as we walked into the house.

"Everything's great, the garden looks nice, mom." I said and she thanked me and started rambling on about some new technique she'd learnt from her gardening magazine. As we walked into the living room, my dad was sat in his arm chair, with Riley on his knee. My dad was having a full blown conversation with Riley about something, but as we walked in, my dad set Riley down and got up from his chair to come and embrace Edward and myself.

"Hey Bells, everything okay?" He asked as he let me go.

"Yeah, everything's great dad, what were you and the monster talking about?" I questioned. He winked at Riley before replying.

"Oh, nothing, just guy stuff. Hey, it's not long till his birthday now, only a week away!" He said, trying to change the subject. I let it go, but only because the subject of Riley's birthday had been bought up I think I was more excited for his birthday that was Riley was, but I didn't care. My baby was turning three, and this year would be different to other years; this year, Riley was old enough to realise what his birthday was and Edward and I had already planned to through a big party for him.

...

We had been at my parents house for about an hour, talking about how our lives were, how Riley was doing, followed by my dad having to play catch with him because all the males in Riley's life were insistent that he was going to play baseball when he was older. We were outside in the front garden watching my dad attempt to teach Riley some techniques on how to catch a ball properly; sometimes I think everyone forgets he's not even three yet, but Riley seemed to be having a blast, and he was trying his hardest. I looked at his face, and it was just a picture; the concentration, and then the beaming smile when he'd managed to catch the ball my dad had lightly thrown for him.

It was moment's like this that really did make me think that nothing could ever be wrong with my life at the moment, and I really did have everything I needed.

* * *

**So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**I know it's small, but I really wanted to get something out because it's been so long since I updated!**

**R+R as usual, and first 5 people to review will be mentioned in the next chapter :)**

**I will update as soon as I can, I'm off uni for Easter at the moment, so hopefully I'll get another chapter out within the next week :)**

**Thanks everyone!**

**Rhiannon x**


End file.
